


Everywhere 1.2

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Driving Force [14]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-28
Updated: 2001-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes with Version 1 of the ending.</p><p>Scott tries to move on with his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everywhere 1.2

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is "Everywhere" by Tim McGraw

~...Ever since you said good-bye  
I've been out here on the wind,  
And, baby, you would be surprised  
All the places you have been.~

Scott stared hard at the road. It had been five years since the airport. Ten years since he left the school. //Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.// The hurt had faded some over the years, certainly. Scott probed his own emotions. The wounds weren't so fresh. He could think of Jean without breaking down sobbing.

"Could you write when you get there? Or call? I don't want to... I'd like to stay in touch."

He hadn't, of course. //Left her in the lurch. What the fuck did I do that for... some kind of revenge?// He didn't like pondering what twisted part of himself had decided that trying to forget Jean was a good idea. //It isn't fucking going to happen.//

The lines on the road blurred. The states blurred. Everything looked the same, even when it was different. None of it mattered. Scott had decided long ago that he preferred his memories to the life he was leading. //Better a few lost happy memories than a depressing future I can recall every damn painful minute of.//

~I hear you're doin' fine  
...Got a man that's home every night  
A couple of kids and the kind of life  
That you want to lead.  
Guess you could say the same for me,  
But you and I made our choices  
All those years ago  
Still I know I'll hear your voice  
And see you down the road.~

"Ro?" There was silence and Scott said again, "Ro? You there?"

"I-I'm here," the woman stammered, normally calm voice flustered. "Good God, Scott, where are you?"

"Somewhere in Ohio. But that's not why I called. I-"

"You want to know how Jean is."

It was Scott's turn for a moment of stunned silence. He sighed into the motel's tinny-sounding phone. "Yeah."

"She's good, Scott. Do you want to know everything?"

"I... yes, I do."

"You know that she and Logan were married?" Ororo's voice was quiet and gentle, soothing even on the cheap phone.

"I know."

"They..." she paused, clearing her throat. "They have two children."

"Two... Oh."

"Nathaniel and Sarah." 

Scott knew Jean had chosen the boy's name. They had talked about having kids someday. //What's the song say? "Someday never comes"?// "How old?"

"Nate is five and Sarah is two."

//Five. God, she might have been pregnant when I saw her.// "And they're happy?"

"Very happy, yes."

"Good."

A beat. "Are you coming back?"

"No." Scott felt tears welling in his eyes. "I can't, Ro. Not anymore. It's too damn late."

"I know."

He nodded and felt the tears spill over onto his cheeks. "Don't tell... just..."

"I won't tell anyone you called."

"Thanks, Ro." Scott hung up the phone quickly and covered his face with his hands, shoulders shaking with sobs. 

~You're on every highway just beyond the high-beams,  
Right beside me in all of my sweet dreams.  
No matter where you choose to be,  
In my heart I'll always see you...

In Albuquerque waitin' out a blizzard  
Arizona dancin' 'cross the desert  
Watchin' the sun set in Monterey  
Girl, I swear, just the other day you were  
Down in Georgia pickin' them peaches  
Carolina barefoot on the beaches  
No matter where you choose to be,  
In my heart I'll always see you  
Everywhere.~

Scott turned out of the motel's driveway and onto the road again. Some demonic voice urged him to go back, telling him it wasn't too late, that there was still a place for him in the only place he'd ever called home. //But there isn't. It's not home anymore. Not for me.//

He groaned at his own lack of self-control when he felt tears threatening again. //No more tears. If you've got to fucking remember, remember. Stop thinking about how much everything hurts now.// 

Jean had been with him when he left. She stayed with him down every road and through every city. Scott had forced himself long ago to accept that he couldn't be with her, but he refused to let go of her ghost. //Nobody can make me give her up. Not even me,// Scott swore silently as he turned toward Texas again. //What the Hell. It's where I told her I'd be. At least we'll have that much.// 

He almost smiled as he pushed the car a bit faster, but it was a bitter smile. Wherever Scott went, he planned on keeping his memories close to his heart. //They're all I have left.//


End file.
